1. Field of the Invention
At least one embodiment of the present invention relates generally to systems and methods for processing materials and, more particularly, to systems and methods for processing high purity materials, such as abrasive slurries.
2. Discussion of Related Art
High purity process materials are required, for example, in the pharmaceutical, cosmetic and semiconductor industries. In the semiconductor industry, blended process materials are typically prepared using production systems in which raw materials are introduced to a mixing subsystem. Precision is required to produce a batch of blended process materials that is acceptable for its intended application and to ensure batch-to-batch consistency. A batch is then typically further processed downstream, such as by undergoing a filtering operation or further mixing, prior to delivery to a tool.
In many applications, it is desirable to continuously supply blended process materials to a point of use. Standby units are typically employed to facilitate taking one or more process elements offline periodically for servicing. Even minor fluctuations in process parameters associated with such transitioning, however, may lead to significant disruption of the continuous delivery and/or quality of the high purity material. Detrimental pressure drops within the system, for example, may be of particular concern.